In a wireless communication apparatus such as a mobile phone device or an information processing apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer) or a server, a regulator for a power conversion is used.
Because of a higher performance and a more advanced function of the wireless communication apparatus, the information processing apparatus, and the like in recent years, consumed power tends to increase, and also at the same time, stable power supply over a long period of time is demanded.
Incidentally, the regulator includes various types depending on a difference in a rated current, a rated voltage, or the like, and a characteristic of a conversion efficiency with respect to an output current value varies depending on the type of the regulator.
Also, to improve the conversion efficiency, it is necessary to change an internal part such as a transistor or a rectifier diode, but as the conversion efficiency has a characteristic with respect to the output current value, it is not simple to optimize the internal part.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-353040 is an example of related art.